Incentivo
by Black Heart Inertia
Summary: "...si apruebas el examen, me comprometo a hacerte un favor, el que sea que quieras pedirme, incluso si es algo que no creas que sea capaz de cumplir" "Acepto" dijo tras varios segundos de silencio. Había conseguido el incentivo perfecto. Slash, Jagan.


Incentivo

Big Time Rush no me pertenece, sólo uso a estos lindos chicos para un ocioso fic Jagan.

Advertencia: Slash, sólo eso :3

* * *

><p>Las matemáticas, una estructurada ciencia formal, apasionante para muchas personas que encuentran la belleza en ese razonamiento lógico que establece las propiedades y la relación entre símbolos abstractos. Lo mejor de todo, es que son exactas y son realmente útiles llevándolas a términos prácticos en la realidad. Por eso a Logan le gustaban, de cierta forma, constituían a un cimiento firme y sin margen de error en el que podía sostenerse cuando su vida se tornaba caótica. A veces se intentaba convencer que si podía resolver ecuaciones complejas, los otros problemas no deberían ser gran cosa. Aunque no siempre se puede tener el control absoluto de los factores.<p>

-"_Sería aburrida la carencia de sorpresas, ¿cierto, Logie?"_- debía admitir que la señora Knight tenía razón. Recordaba que aquella frase fue una especie de consejo un día que estaba completamente frustrado cuando nada le resultó como quería. Claro, que usar su lógica matemática le servía para no estar en la incertidumbre de las sorpresas constantes.

-No, ya no puedo con esto- se quejó el chico latino dejando el lápiz a un lado y apoyando su cabeza sobre la mesa con resignación.

-No eres el único, las detesto- comentó James, que hacía varios minutos relegó la tarea a segundo plano. De momento, peinar su cabello era bastante más importante.

Si bien las matemáticas podían ser una ciencia apasionante para muchas personas, también podía ser objeto de aversión y tormento para otras, como les resultaba a James y Carlos, quienes ya no querían continuar con la tediosa tarea que les había dado la profesora Collins.

-Ni siquiera sé para que me sirven estas malditas cosas- masculló la cara bonita del grupo cuando intentó por tercera vez retomar los ejercicios. Imposible, era como tratar de leer un texto en chino.

-Se llaman funciones, James- corrigió Logan mientras miraba la televisión. Ya había terminado y podía darse el lujo de disfrutar su tiempo de ocio.- Y sirven mucho, como por ejemplo…

-Si vas a ver televisión, al menos pon algo entretenido- fue interrumpido por Carlos.

El aludido puso los ojos en blanco e ignoró la acotación. No podía forzar a su compañero a valorar la maravilla de un buen documental de medicina moderna. Después de todo, su plan antes de formar parte de la banda, era llegar a ser médico. Sus gustos por dicha área seguían intactos.

-Logan…- se acercó Kendall con su cuaderno en la mano- podrías revisar si hice bien los ejercicios- pidió sentándose a su lado.

-Seguro, debo comprobar si mis esfuerzos como profesor tuvieron buenos resultados- respondió con una sonrisa, tomando el cuaderno y analizando su contenido.

-Creo haber entendido, pero no estoy muy convencido de eso-mencionó el rubio rascando su nuca.

-Lo entendiste perfectamente, no tengo dudas que pasarás el examen- dijo feliz. Al menos había sentido que la hora que ocupó no fue una pérdida de tiempo.

-¡Logan! ¡Ayúdame también!- suplicó el moreno. Necesitaba aprobar ese examen y sin los conocimientos de su amigo estaría lejos de obtener una calificación decente. Además, si uno de ellos reprobaba, Gustavo y Kelly denegarían el permiso de realizar la mega fiesta que tenían planeada en honor al éxito de ventas de su último CD. Con James debían mantener su título de reyes de las fiestas de Hollywood.

El chico listo suspiró y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Carlos. No le molestaba enseñar, incluso le gustaba, sólo que no cuando no le prestaban atención. La última vez que intentó explicarle fue así, mientras le enseñaba, en lugar de escucharlo como un buen aprendiz, miraba una insignificante mosca. _"Carlos, las moscas no te van a enseñar matemáticas"._

-Sin distracciones esta vez- exigió cruzándose de brazos.

Carlos asintió y Logan comenzó nuevamente a señalarle los procedimientos para cada ejercicio y como distinguir qué tipo de gráfico le corresponde a cada función. No fue fácil, en especial cuando hacía preguntas incoherentes de la nada o preguntas de cosas que se daban por obvias.

-¿Por qué la adición se llama adición? ¿No se puede llamar sustracción y la sustracción adición? ¿Por qué tienen esos nombres?

-Carlos- suspiró resignado- eso no importa, termina la tarea.

Al cabo de un rato, Logan podía volver a decir "misión cumplida" al revisar los resultados correctos de los ejercicios hechos por el latino. A fin de cuentas no era un caso perdido como casi llegó a creer, porque si a alguien no te tenía fe en materia de estudios, era precisamente a Carlos.

-¿Ves qué no era tan complicado?

-Sí lo fue, pero creo que podré pasar ese examen -Carlos entrecerró los ojos.- Gracias, Logie- añadió recuperando el entusiasmo y de paso abrazándolo con fuerza antes de ir a jugar videojuegos con Kendall.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en sus labios. Un par de horas que esos dos chicos se dedicaran a repasar funciones y estarían más que preparados para aprobar el examen. Solamente faltaba James, quien abandonó por completo a la tarea de matemáticas para poder hojear una revista de moda masculina.

-_"Mi rostro debería estar ahí"_- pensaba mientras se detenía en una de las caras bonita, claro que no tanto como la suya.- _"No se necesitan de estas cosas raras…funciones o como sea que se llamen, para posar con estilo y exhibir la belleza"._

-James, nunca vas a terminar la tarea así- protestó Logan con un tono amigable y se sentó a su lado.

-Corrección: no pretendo terminarla.

-Te ayudará a pasar el examen- le recordó con el ceño fruncido.

-No pasaré el examen- declaró tratando de sonar más despreocupado que resignado.

Los ojos de los tres chicos se clavaron en James. No podía estar hablando enserio, todos estaban poniendo de su parte para aprobar y tener la mega fiesta auspiciada por Gustavo: "a los perros hay que recompensarlos si se portan bien". ¿Y James lo dejaba un lado sin ponerle empeño?

-Recuerda que debemos mantener nuestro título de reyes hollywoodenses de las fiestas de Hollywood- Carlos fue el primero en reclamar.

-Amigo, todos estamos poniendo de nuestra parte- continuó Kendall con ese aire de motivador profesional.

James sí quería la fiesta y también quería aprobar el examen por obra de un milagro divino o algo de semejante naturaleza, pero estaba resignado a que no pasaría. Logan ya se había tomado la molestia de explicarle, sólo que no podía hacer bien los malditos ejercicios y si no podía llegar a los resultados correctos, era obvio que la calificación sería horrible. Las matemáticas son exactas, no es como usar el arte de las palabras en los deberes de literatura. En resumen, las matemáticas no eran lo suyo y punto, o al menos eso creía con seguridad, ni siquiera intentaría "nadar contra la corriente".

-Habrán más fiestas- se excusó, aunque no fue una respuesta convincente para ninguno de sus amigos.

-Vamos a tener problemas con Gustavo si uno de nosotros reprueba- mencionó Carlos.

-No es novedad. Siempre hacemos algo y Gustavo no gritonea.

-Ya entrará en razón- suspiró el rubio y tomó nuevamente el control del videojuego.- Verás que esta vez sí te voy a ganar, Carlitos.

El chico listo no decía nada, simplemente se dedicaba a analizar la situación. James no podía engañarlo, sabía que tras esa fachada de "no me importa", había una falta de tolerancia a la frustración.

-Lo que te pasa, James, es que como viste que no te resultó fácil preferiste rendirte- afirmó secamente con una mirada acusadora sobre esos ojos avellanas.

James no pudo ocultar la expresión de asombro que fue instantánea. Se quedó sin respuesta, aunque deseaba desmentirlo, no podía.

-Mi oferta de ayudarte sigue en pie.

-Ya lo intentaste, no hay caso, Logie.

-Si fracasé una vez, no me molesta intentarlo de nuevo- lo encaró arqueando una ceja.- Piensa que ese examen de matemáticas es como tu carrera al éxito.

-No puedo compararlos, no me sirve como incentivo.

-¿Qué más incentivo necesitas que una fiesta pagada por Gustavo?

-No lo sé.

-Tampoco sé como incentivarte- masculló. En realidad, ni que fuera su obligación motivarlo en algo que era por su propio bien, pero tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.- Mira, si apruebas el examen, me comprometo a hacerte un favor, el que sea que quieras pedirme, incluso si es algo que no creas que sea capaz de cumplir .

El rostro bonito del grupo se quedó mudo pensando en la tentadora propuesta. Es decir, Logan haría lo que fuese y tenía demasiadas ideas en mente. Un sólo favor era como que escoger sólo un objeto para llevarlo a una isla desierta. No podía desperdiciar una oportunidad así.

-¿Qué me dices?

"_Incluso si es algo que no creas que sea capaz de cumplir"_, esa fue la parte que más le sorprendió. Hacer cualquier cosa por ganar una fiesta. ¿Por qué tenía tanto interés? No veía que esa fiesta fuese a ser una maravilla de otro mundo. Quizás Logie ya tenía a una invitada que haría especial su noche. Pensaba en las chicas disponibles de Palmwoods; Camille estaba descartada ahora que tenía novio nuevo, tal vez la afortunada era alguna de las Jennnifers o la chica rubia nueva cuyo nombre no recordaba.

-¿Tanto te importa la fiesta, Logie?- inquirió tratando de comprobar aquellas suposiciones que rondaban contaminando su cabeza.

-Me importa más que mi mejor amigo no repruebe una asignatura- contestó serio y con una sinceridad que se veía en sus ojos oscuros. Imposible de no creer.

-Acepto- dijo tras varios segundos de silencio. No esperaba una respuesta como esa, pero el sencillo hecho de tener la honesta preocupación de Logan hizo que algo se remeciera en su interior, una especie de cosquilleo en su estómago. Juraría que sus mejillas estaban más rojas de lo que hubiese deseado.- _"Vamos, James, no es para tanto"._

Logan le sonrió satisfecho diciéndole que le explicaría todas las veces que fuera necesario. Esa sonrisa, la cercanía y en especial cuando sintió el roce de su mano contra sus dedos para quitarle el lápiz que sostenía, eran la clase de detalles que estaban haciendo latir rápido su corazón. Se reclamaba a sí mismo que no debería ponerse así de nervioso por tan poco, que pronto comenzaría a comportarse peor que una chica quinceañera enamorada. Considerando que ya fue como un golpe en su estómago la primera que se admitió estar enamorado del chico listo. Fue un largo proceso, pasando por las típicas fases de negación, resignación y aceptación.

-Bien, ¿qué me pedirás? Dilo ahora, así tendrás claro el objetivo.

-Realmente no lo sé aún- y no mentía. Era difícil decidirse por un solo favor entre varios.

-Piénsalo, no lo dejes para después- insistió. Además que deseaba prepararse mentalmente para lo que fuese a pedir. Quién sabe si era algo humillante, tonto o riesgoso.

James frunció el ceño. No se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, estaba seguro que si lo intentaba, las palabras ni siquiera saldrían en un orden coherente de su boca y sería un poco patético. Odiaba verse como ese tipo de sujetos torpes. Hasta que por fin se le ocurrió el método ideal: cortó un pequeño pedazo de papel de la última hoja de su cuaderno y en él escribió el favor que quería. Así era una forma menos directa de enfrentarlo.

-Aquí está el favor que deberás cumplir- le mostró el papel doblado el cuatro y cuando el más bajo lo iba a coger, lo apartó.- Pero debes prometerme algo.

-¿Qué cosa?- lo miró con curiosidad.

-Por nada del mundo lo abrirás hasta que entreguen los resultados del examen, ¿de acuerdo?

-Eh, sí, como quieras- aceptó extrañado y guardó el papel en su bolsillo.

La cara bonita pensaba demostrarle a Logan que no iba a perder su tiempo con él, que pondría todo su empeño para entender las malditas funciones. Especialmente ahora que tenía un incentivo extra. Aprobaría ese examen, lo juraba por los productos Kuda, por sus abdominales de acero y por la belleza de su rostro. Estudiaría hasta que se le grabara en la cabeza detalle a detalle.

Y lo estaba cumpliendo. Los días pasaban y todos miraban con asombro la situación. ¿Desde cuándo James estudiaba en vez de ir a tomar sol junto a la piscina? Era algo absolutamente anormal. Incluso Carlos se preguntaba si acaso se encontraba en un universo paralelo a través del espejo o si de pronto comenzaría a nevar en Los Ángeles. Kendall no sabía que responderle, porque extrañamente el razonamiento del latino parecía lógico. Y Logan, sorprendido también, se limitaba a sonreír con cierto orgullo.

-James, ¿estás seguro que no quieres salir con nosotros a ver una película llena de acción y naves espaciales?- preguntó el moreno casi con desesperación.

- Tú había hablado de ella y querías ir al estreno- continuó el rubio.

-Bueno, sí, pero la veré en otro momento.

-¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con James?- el latino usó un tono dramático y desordenó su pelo suave y castaño.

-¡Hey, deja mi cabello!- se quejó acomodándolo con una de sus manos.

-Al menos reacciona como James.

-Chicos, tengo motivos. Juré por mi belleza y los productos Kuda aprobar el examen mañana.

-Wow, lo haz jurado prácticamente por tu vida- bromeó Carlos con una sonrisa divertida.

-James, me alegro que hayas reconsiderado la importancia de la fiesta y nosotros también hemos estudiado para aprobar, pero creemos que se te va fundir el cerebro si no te tomas un descanso- sugirió Kendall. Hacía semanas que prometieron ir los cuatro con Katie al estreno.

-Paso esta vez.

-Supongo que me quedaré también- dijo Logan con las manos en sus bolsillos. Aunque sentía ganas de ir al cine, no quería dejar solo a su amigo mientras estudiaba, quien se lo estaba tomando más enserio de lo que había imaginado.

Carlos hizo un mohín y Kendall se alzó de hombros.

-Bueno, nosotros iremos y cuando regresemos les contaremos el final- el rubio sonrió y el moreno les sacó la lengua infantilmente

-¿Podemos ir por salchichas?

-Claro, Carlitos- contestó antes de ir por su hermana.

Cuando los chicos salieron, el único ruido que se sentía en el apartamento era el del televisor a bajo volumen. James retomó la concentración y continuó practicando mediante ejercicios. A ratos pensaba en la probabilidad que su cabeza fuese a estallar con tantas cosas. Funciones exponencial, logarítmica, de raíces y más nombres que nunca en su vida había considerado archivarlos en su memoria; estaban ahí presentes, listos para ser aplicados. En gran parte se debía al incentivo que resultaba poderoso, de no tenerlo, habría quemado el cuaderno de matemáticas.

-¿Por qué no fuiste al cine?- preguntó James con curiosidad, haciendo una pequeña pausa.

-Apoyo moral, supongo que después del examen podremos ir juntos a ver esa película- respondió tranquilo sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.- También porque están repitiendo el documental que ayer dejé a medias.

-_"Eres todo un nerd"_- quiso decirle con una sonrisa cariñosa, pero lo omitió. Volvía a sentir mariposas en su estómago. ¿Logan quería ir con él al cine? La idea le gustaba, incluso si quería tomarlo desde un punto de vista optimista, sonaba casi como la invitación a una cita.- _"Ya quisieras, James"-_ dijo esa vocecita mental. Y realmente quería.

-¿Vas bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Hum, no por ahora- miró vagamente los ejercicios extras que le quedaban por hacer.- Imagino que no has leído el papel, ¿cierto?

-Te prometí que no lo haría.

-Bien.

El papel. Logan no podía negar que a veces la curiosidad era muy fuerte y tomaba el papel, pero justo en el momento que iba a abrirlo, lo arrojaba de vuelta al cajón. Había prometido no hacerlo, así como James se esforzaba por cumplir su parte del trato. Claro que el chico lindo era quien salía ganando de todos modos, él era quien pedía el favor. Aún se preguntaba qué sería y por qué se lo escribió en vez de decirlo.

-_"Debe ser una de sus excentricidades de estrella hollywoodense"_- quizás era una de esa clase de favores difíciles de aceptar, muy extraño, muy humillante o muy horroroso. Se le ocurrían una serie de especulaciones que recorrían todas las posibilidades, desde que le exigiese gastar todos sus ahorros del año en productos Kuda, hasta la espeluznante idea de cometer el homicidio de algún rostro más bonito que el suyo. Vaya Dios a saber. Tal vez se trataba de algo simple como una cita doble con una chica poco agraciada. Podía ser cualquier cosa.

A Logan sólo les quedaba esperar a mañana y apenas supiera los resultados, lo primero que haría sería abrir ese pequeño papelito culpable de todas las conjeturas que venían una tras otra.

Los que sí podían afirmar los cuatro cantantes era que después de rendir el examen se sentía como quitarse un peso de encima. Planeaban hacer una previa celebración con nuevos videojuegos y comida chatarra; se lo merecían, sobretodo porque estaban seguros que aprobarían. Gustavo y Kelly no tendrían motivos para negarse a auspiciar la mega fiesta.

-¡Chicos!- exclamó el latino con su habitual sobrecarga de energía.- ¡La señorita Collins mandó las calificaciones por correo!

-¡Ábrelo, ábrelo!- exigió el rubio con entusiasmo.

Todos se amontonaron sobre el ordenador portátil a ver los resultados. Carlos fue el primero en expresar su felicidad estrujando a Logan en un fuerte abrazo, seguido por Kendall, quien hizo lo mismo.

-Dejen de abrazarme, me ahogan- logró decir intentando apartarlos.

James se mordió el labio inferior y buscó su calificación en la lista.

-Aprobé también- enunció cada palabra con esa enorme satisfacción propia de cuando se cumple un objetivo.

-¡Tendremos megafiesta!- celebró Carlos.

-Hay que llamar a Gustavo- Kendall fue por el teléfono.

Logan, sin decir nada, partió a la habitación que compartía con James y buscó el papel. Finalmente podría saber que tan extraña podía ser la petición del chico lindo.

-Logan…-murmuró James, quien venía siguiéndolo.-Supongo que ya lo leíste.

-Eso haré apenas lo encuentre- siguió rebuscando dentro del cajón hasta que dio con la pedacito de hoja.

James se debatía entre mirarlo o mirar hacia otro lado para no encontrarse con la expresión de sorpresa ajena cuando leyera su petición. Las expresiones faciales siempre dicen mucho y llegan a ser más fácil de captar que el sentido de las palabras. Por eso no se atrevía a observarlo del todo, no quería encontrarse con una posible respuesta de rechazo no verbal.

-Por un momento pensé que lo había perdido- comentó sin ocultar ese deje de ansiedad mientras abría el papel. La expresión de confusión fue instantánea- vaya…- releyó la corta frase escrita con trazo inseguro.

James pasó la mano por su cabello, reacomodándolo. Se sentía nervioso y sin hacer el mínimo contacto visual, reunió algo de valor para hablar.

-…Prometiste que lo que fuese lo cumplirías.

Logan parpadeó. Lo que más le asombraba era que de la serie de posibilidades que se planteó, la de James no se la había imaginado. Era y a la vez no tanto, una idea descabellada, pero que no le generaba rechazo. Es más, algo le exigía hacerlo y ya.

"_Un beso". _Una explosión de sensaciones se expandía por todo su cuerpo cada vez que sus ojos recorrían esas dos simples palabras que conformaban una petición que deseaba concederle. Le parecía raro aceptarlo con tanta facilidad, considerando que lo lógico era esperarse una mínima oposición por parte de su principal barrera: el sentido común, diciéndole "hey, es tu mejor amigo". Un mejor amigo por él que sentía cosas que rompen los finos límites de la amistad. Sólo había necesitado de una señal para entenderlo con tanta claridad. James le había dado la señal y tomarla le parecía una de sus mejores decisiones. _"Hazlo ahora y no lo pienses más"._

-Y pienso cumplirlo- se acercó al más alto, situando las manos en su cuello y obligándolo a agacharse un poco. Claro que iba a cumplirlo. Apenas tanteó sus labios, rozándolos suavemente, supo que de haber tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo en otro momento y sin que fuese una suerte de trato a cumplir, lo habría hecho una y mil veces. Cerró los ojos y ejerció mayor presión en busca de más.

James estrechó la cintura del más bajo con fuerzas, como queriéndole decir con el gesto "desde ahora no te dejaré ir", mientras que entre un suspiro mezcla de alivio y gusto correspondió el beso con todas las ganas que en definitiva no le faltaban. Sólo se separó brevemente cuando fue necesario recuperar el aire, aunque no por mucho; las ganas de volver a probar los labios de Logan no se hicieron esperar.

-Te propongo algo- dijo suave y con un sonrisa- si apruebas el examen de historia podrás pedirme otro favor por escrito- miró fijamente el par de ojos avellana que tenía en frente y el susurro se ahogó en un nuevo beso.

-Me parece genial.

* * *

><p>Primero que todo, gracias por leer :D<p>

Aw, este es mi pequeño aporte para que haya más slash de BTR. Mi primer Jagan (me encantan como se ven juntos, la serie ha tenido tantas escenas que juegan con la relación entre ellos dos *-*).

Bueno, cualquier comentario es bienvenido y se agradece. Saludos~.


End file.
